


Your First Encounter With Pain and Pleasure

by mamepyon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Mask Stays On, Porn With Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Vaginal Fingering, disgusting, gloves stay on, im going to hell for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamepyon/pseuds/mamepyon
Summary: "...perhaps you did deserve to be here trapped in this never ending hell if these were the kinds of things that got you off."
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Your First Encounter With Pain and Pleasure

You counted your steps as you paced quickly through the halls of what you recently discovered was a very clearly run down, abandoned now-murder-house of an elementary school. Under your breath, as quietly as you could, the numbers slipped past your lips; a small but somehow comforting gesture that helped you keep focus on the task at hand currently, which was not dying.

You weren’t sure how long it had been since you were tossed into this never ending hellscape, the only way to record time being the start and end of each trial. Time didn’t pass here, as you’ve come to find out. The atmosphere was eternally dark and moonlit and the weather only varied depending on what realm you found yourself in.

As you turned a corner in the school hall you glanced over to your right through the large and imposing windows and outside into the courtyard where you briefly saw one of the other survivors, Yui was her name, skillfully working on one of the many scattered generators that needed to be repaired in order for everyone to flee with, hopefully, all limbs intact. Your gaze and thoughts were halted as you haphazardly skidded through a puddle of blood and nearly falling face first onto the filthy linoleum. This realm was foul, as were the others, but the thought of this place once being filled with light, laughter, and tiny minds eager to learn…well you just hope that no one was around when all hell broke loose here.

You were quickly approaching the stairwell now, and you switched to a light jog to compensate for what felt like wasted time. Just as you were passing the door to one of the classrooms on your left, a hand sneaked out, unbeknownst to you, and pulled you inside. You would’ve have nearly pissed yourself if you hadn’t immediately recognized your captor to be Cheryl; another survivor whom only entered The Entity’s realm briefly before you but was already leagues ahead of you in her skill and helpfulness.

You left out a small huff of a laugh, the adrenaline in your body starting to quell and Cheryl gives you a light smile.

“You scared the shit out of me!” You playfully scolded her in a hushed tone. She gently squeezed your arm with the hand that still lingered after she tugged you in the room.

“Sorry, but I didn’t want to risk calling out to you and drawing in unwanted attention.”

You chewed the inside of your cheek anxiously as you recalled not seeing a single sign of killer on your way to the stairwell.

“Do you know who it is?”

She gives you a nod. “It’s Ghostface. He came in here briefly; I was hidden under the desk over there.” She tosses her head in the direction of the teacher’s desk shoved in the corner of the room. It had a weird, flesh colored sludge pulsating off of it and the thought of being anywhere near it made your nose wrinkle in disgust. Cheryl giggled quietly in response.

“I know right. He seems to be off his game though. We might have a chance for all of us to get out this time.”

The optimism was shattered as a piercing scream rang through the air and the attention of both you of focused on the darkness past the door of the classroom. You quickly recognized the scream as Yui’s.

“She was in the courtyard.” You return your focus back to Cheryl, her gaze still focused on the direction of the sound. She looked calm and determined; you envied that as you were feeling neither of those two things at the moment. The thought of being hooked still sent shivers down your spine and no matter how many times it happened it was never easier. The pain was always the same.

“I’ll go and help her.” She offers quickly looking back at you now. “You go upstairs and see if you can find Dwight.”

You nod at her, and watch as her figure disappears out the door and into the hall. You wait a minute and let out a shaky breath, not realizing you had been holding it in, before following her lead out the door.

You climbed quickly climbed up the stairs, pretending all the noise your feet were making on each step didn’t exist and there was definitely no way anyone heard you. When you made it to the second floor you paused, taking quick glances to your left and right looking for any immediate signs of danger. Cheryl said the killer this time around was Ghostface, but that was one of the killers you weren’t familiar with so you had no idea what to even look for. The name really only told you two things: a ghost with a face, and as far as you knew all ghosts had a face. You stifled a laugh by biting your lip and picked a direction to proceeded in after deciding the coast was clear both ways.

As you did you heard the familiar sound of a locker door closing. You just knew that had to be Dwight, the guy was always dodging bullets by hiding in them. You walked towards the direction of the noise, and turned into the first classroom you passed. You quickly spotted the row of lockers in the back of the room.

“Dwight?” You said just barely above a whisper. You strained your ears to listen for a response but there was nothing. You stared intently on the lockers, heart rate picking up speed as you began to approach them, casting a brief glance at another teachers desk succumbing to the glob of nightmare flesh. You reached towards one to open it with slight hesitation despite not ever having seen a killer use one to hide inside of before. Then again, this Ghostface guy was new to you, so maybe this was just something he did? Despite that thought lingering in your head you lifted the latch on the locker door and swung it open to reveal… nothing. You moved to the next one over, and again nothing. You exhaled a sigh of relief, unaware of the looming figure just behind you patiently waiting for you to turn around.

And as you did your eyes met with contrasting black and white’ a face that you could only dumbfoundedly describe as ghost like.

Ghostface tilted his head at you in silent amusement. “Well, well, what do we have here, hm? You must be the new girl everyone’s been talking about!” He says in a deep but muffled voice; the voice changer in the mask giving it a sort of grainy quality.

Your eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights, but you didn’t scream. Instead you used that energy to attempt to shove Ghosface out of your way, naïvely assuming that despite being quite tall, his otherwise human appearance meant you had a chance of escape.

But you were wrong, so, so wrong. Your shove only barely moved him aside and despite putting every last bit of your energy into a sprint you barely made in a step before he took a fistful of your hair and pulled you back towards him; his resistance to your momentum causing you to finally cry out in pain from the searing pain of your scalp. Your hands instinctively reached up to his in attempt to pry his fingers off but to no avail. He was unbelievably strong, just like all the other killers.

“See now THAT’S what I like to hear!” Ghostface praised, as he pulled you close to his body. A glint of steel making you now well aware of his blade against your neck. “I wonder what other noises I can get you to make.”

You could hear the smirk on his face under that mask, and it made your face burn from embarrassment and anger.

“Let me go, you prick!” You growled as you tried to kick behind you at his shins.

“Ooh, feisty,” He snickered as he roughly shoved your body down onto the large desk; your face now uncomfortably close to the fleshy alien mass that resided on it. “But when are you survivors going to learn there’s no point in fighting back?”

You realized now just how compromising and vulnerable the position you were in right now was; bent over this desk like some kind of school girl begging for better grades. You huffed in displeasure as you tried to wiggle yourself free which only ended up making you acutely aware of Ghostface’s crotch on your ass. You suddenly stopped struggling, which made Ghostface hum in response.

“You look good like this, you know.” He provoked.

“Fuck you.” You spat.

“Hm? Is that what you want?”

Heat filled your body quickly, turning your face red, as you realized how quite literally fucked you were right now. The excess amount of adrenaline in your body was making it hard to deny the arousal currently encompassing you.

“Just kill me already.” You pled, embarrassed over this whole situation and the way it made you feel. A small part of you though, hoped he would deny this request and continue to toy with you.

Oh god, perhaps you did deserve to be here trapped in this never ending hell if these were the kinds of things that got you off.

“Oh, don’t worry that’s still on my list of things to do to you, but right now I kinda just wanna keep playing with you. The fun doesn’t have to be over so quick, now does it?” Ghostface takes the knife he was still holding towards your throat and stabs it into the desk just inches away from your face causing you to jump. “And I know a good time when I see it.”

Ghostface releases his vice grip from your hair, your body still pinned against the table beneath his. The sudden retreat of the pain on your scalp allowing you to think clearly for a moment and move your arms up, palms flat on the desk, to try and shove yourself upwards in an attempt to escape.

It would seem he was betting on that predictable movement though, and with both of his hands free now he grabbed both of your wrists to pin them together up over your head.

He clicked his tongue at you teasingly. “I thought I said we weren’t finished yet, doll.”

You began to shake involuntarily, from fear or pleasure you weren’t sure. If you were being realistic with yourself, it was probably a mixture of both. You watched as he reached for the knife still impaled in the desk by your face, both your wrists now fit easily within the grip of his single hand. Whatever he was about to do with this knife you knew was gonna hurt like hell, so you held your breath and braced for the worst.

Ghostface slammed the blade down quick and precise, dead center through both of your hands and into the desk below effectively keeping you pinned there and allowing him to free up both of his hands. Your body spasmed slightly as the searing hot pain traveled from your hands to your brain and you tried to choke back the sob welling in your throat but it was futile.

You felt his weight move away from your body as he stood back to admire his work.

“So pretty.” He cooed from behind you. Any snide remarks you wanted to throw back at him were caught in your throat, and you could only whimper in response.

You tensed suddenly, as you felt his leather gloved hand sneak up underneath the black and white grid partnered skirt you had been destined to wear throughout these trials. It paused on your ass, his thumb resting on the crease under your cheek dangerously close to your cunt. He gave a curt squeeze, thumb ever so slightly slipping beneath your panties and causing you to involuntarily clench your hands in response, sending another wave of pain through your body to mingle with the pleasure you were already feeling. You allowed a quiet moan to escape your lips and immediately regretted it.

“I hope you don’t think I do this for everyone, angel.” Ghostface purred as he pushed the hem of your skirt up over your ass, the exposure and chill of the air causing you to shiver. “This is in fact a very special occasion. You see, I was starting to get a little bored with all the usual antics and slaughter. Don’t get me wrong it’s still very much my favorite pastime.”

You wanted to turn and shoot him a strong glare, but the thought of the knife through your hands shifting and causing more pain kept you still. You instead scowled at the still pulsing flesh blob next to you.

“But,” He started again, caressing the curvature of your bottom. “It’s been kind of hard not having my own person to connect with; I came here all by myself and it’s been very lonely.” His hand collided with your ass hard, the sound of the smack sounding far worse than it felt. You gasped in slight embarrassment, but still squeezed your thighs together to find some kind of relief from the throbbing of your core.

“So when I heard there was a new survivor that came here all alone, well, I just knew you had to be all for me, right?” He smirked. You had nothing to say in response, even if you did you knew it would only do more to provoke him. You figured if you just caved in and gave him what he wanted, you could avoid the nightmare of being thrown up on a hook that you loathed so much.

You squeaked as you felt his gloved finger prod at your entrance through your panties, the action making your wetness now obvious as it soaked the crotch of your underwear. “And I can tell that you agree with me, hm?” He ribbed as he pressed his pointer finger inside of you as far as the resistance of you panties would allow.

The teasing was driving you mad, in more ways than one, and you pushed back into his finger in attempt to drive it farther inside. He pulled his hand away from you and you whined in response.

“So naughty, and all just for me!” He beamed. He stepped closer to you, pressing the straining bulge in his pants up against your nearly bare ass and leaning into your ear. “Can you feel how hard you’re making me?” Without thinking you ground your ass into his crotch. “I Think I’ll give you a treat for being so complacent.” You could hear the smile behind that stupid mask and it made you furious that you were like putty in his hands right now, and he was kneading you in all the right ways.

He leaned away from you again, and you huffed in response but were quickly hushed as you felt Ghostface pull your panties down to your knees; a strand of your wetness connecting them to your cunt. He growled at the sight which made your eyelids flutter, completely overcome with lust; the thought of your friends clinging onto their life completely erased from your mind. He spread your legs apart with his own and dragged a finger against your slit, pressing it beneath your folds. Your slick coated his glove making for an easy glide up to your clit where he paused and applied pressure causing you to moan, not even bothering to hide it now.

“Beg for it.” He demanded in a voice so deep it made your pussy flutter against his hand.

You gritted your teeth, cursing your stupid kinky self for getting off to this. “Please…”

“Please what?” He cooed, moving his finger just over your entrance and giving it a quick prod.

“Please! Please stop teasing me and just put it inside!” You cried, feeling broken but oh so aroused.

He chuckled at you plea, and easily pushed his pointer finger inside of you, curling it downward and causing you to mewl with pleasure. His skilled hand dragging in at out, finger dragging against your walls and pressing up against the bundle of nerves deep inside of you.

“Look at you, a mess over a literal murderer.” Ghostface teased as he pressed a second finger into you. “Do you have any idea how much of your friends’ blood is soaked in these gloves? And you’re riding them like a bitch in heat.”

You couldn’t deny the disgust for yourself, but the desire to chase your orgasm was stronger than any kind of self-loathing right now. It was like your body was moving completely on its own, your weight shifting back each time to meet the thrust of his fingers, and each time it triggered the knife wound in your hands to sear with pain.

And finally he gave you a third finger, the stretch in your cunt being more than you’ve ever experienced on your own. His pace picked up, your pussy making incredibly lewd, wet sounds as you approached your orgasm.

Ghostface leaned over to growl directly in your ear. “Cum for me.”

And you did, of course on his command, your body quivering beneath him. You groaned in surprise as he immediately removed his fingers from you, leaving you disappointed over the emptiness, but only briefly.

At some point in your disoriented bliss, Ghostface pulled out another knife from his arsenal. You were still riding out your orgasm when he slammed it right into your back, the blade slipping right between the bones of your vertebrae severing it, and dipping into your lungs. Blood welled up in your throat, and tears flooded your eyes as pain mixed with pleasure.

His hand, still coated in your slick, reached up to your neck to pull your head back; the action causing your blood to seep from your mouth. That’s when you noticed the camera in his other hand pointed at the two of you.

“Smile, beautiful.” He hummed in your ear, and the quick flash of the camera was the last thing you saw before you blacked out and eventually succumbed to your wounds.

* * *

Ghost face lifted his mask just enough to allow himself to taste the remnants of your orgasm on his fingers as he watched your body dissipate into nothingness. You would wake up back at the camp; wounds completely healed and this little rendezvous only a memory for you to remember for the rest of, well, eternity. He smiled to himself at the thought of you writhing in your sleep from simultaneously the fear and pleasure he allowed you to feel.

He lowered his mask again, forcing his brain to focus back on the task at hand. There were still things to take care of here. He walked over to the row of lockers you had been searching in earlier, approaching the one farthest to the right.

_‘The only one you didn’t open.’_ He chuckled to himself before pulling open the door, knife ready to seek its purchase.

“Enjoy the show?” He playfully asked a sweaty, hot and bothered Dwight. He still had his hand covering his mouth from when, Ghostface assumed, he was stifling his heavy breathing as he watched you being dominated by him.

He didn’t give him a chance to answer, driving his blade into Dwight’s gut and giving it a twist.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written anything quite as graphic and explicit as this so I hope its okay and not cringey.  
> (and hopefully you cant tell that Ive never actually played the game) im just very infatuated with the concept.   
> this is a one off but I am humoring the idea of maybe writing a part 2....


End file.
